Trouble School
by Atari Atagashi-Chan
Summary: When the Academy is shut down, twelve of Konoha's genin are sent to a public high school. Please review! I worked really hard on the first chappie! Arigato! Rated T just in case. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki

A/N: Okay! I got this idea last night... you see, I prayed to God before bed like I usually do (without much care, I hate to admit) but this time I added a prayer to get an idea for a story in my sleep because I really wanted to write a fanfiction, but I couldn't think of even the slightest idea of what to do, so God granted me with this idea last night in a dream! Enjoy...

A/N2: I would also like to clarify that I am 14, and seeing as it's summer, I have no idea what a real high school is like... (well, I have SOME idea from my older friends) but, I'm just making it up as I go! (So, don't think this is like a real high school!) And, haha, I put in ten periods, so, yeah. Pretend the normal day is more than 24 hours... or, something...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series... or the movies... or the mangas... or the characters... ect!

**

* * *

.:Chapter One: Uzumaki Naruto:.**

* * *

"Agh!" Naruto awoke that morning with a start as the alarm sounded. Pushing the off button, he sadly slipped out of bed and started to get ready for school. But, this time, school didn't mean the ninja academy.

'How could they just shut down the academy? This is so annoying... I can't stand it! I don't want to go to a real high school!' Naruto thought as he brushed his teeth and hair.

'I mean, why would Tsunade do this? I just can't understand it...' He was now getting dressed wearily. Putting on a short-sleeved orange T-shirt with blue logos, he casually slipped on a necklace with the Konoha symbol dangling in silver from the string. Before putting on some baggy jeans, he looked sadly at his hitai-ate. He couldn't wear it to school. 'I feel like I'm not complete without it...' He sniffed slightly and pulled up his jeans. Sneakers basically covered his feet along with ankle socks. Grabbing his backpack, he headed out the door.

* * *

"Morning Naruto!" He heard a voice call from behind him. Spinning around he saw Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata coming up behind him. They were all dressed much differently than normal. (A/N: But, I'll explain their ensembles in their chapters!)

"Oh, hey guys..." Naruto smiled weakly. He couldn't stand the fact they had to go to a normal high school. Looking at their expressions, he noticed they were all just trying to seem happy. Sakura sighed.

"Oh, c'mon Naruto... It won't be that bad! Hey. Let's see your schedule! Maybe we have classes together!" Sakura smiled and put her arm around Naruto, trying to cheer him up. Naruto sighed and gave her his schedule reluctantly. The trio in the back did also.

"Okay! Let's see... hmm... Oh! Naruto, you have English class and Astrology class with Hinata!" Sakura sped through all their schedules. At this statement, Hinata looked up slightly and blushed, trying not to smile in case she offended anyone. Naruto merely grunted in acknowledgement. "Dang... it looks like that's the only classes you have with any of us. But, that's okay! Maybe you'll have one with Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, or Chouji! I mean, there's more of them than there are of us, so you're sure to be in with some of them!"

"Great..." Naruto sighed and stopped. They had arrived at campus.

* * *

The school was huge! It was a two story building and it was so long, you couldn't see the end of it even if you tried. In dead center was the main building where student's checked in in the mornings and basically relaxed on their off periods. To the left was the English classroom, Science lab, History classroom, Geography classroom, Drama room, Astrology tower, and Robotics lab all connected in one building which was connected to the main building. To the right was the Math classroom, Language Arts classroom, Music room, Band room, Spanish lab, Indoor Gym, and the Kendo dojo. The campus was extremely vague, but to the right, you could tell it was used for all sports: A tennis court, Soccer field, Baseball field, Football field, Lacrosse field, a Olympic-sized pool, and a Basketball court. The left was mainly a outdoor food court and relaxing area for students. The thing that caught Naruto's eye first was the ramen stand.

"They have a Ramen stand here?" He exclaimed. "Huh? Uh... guys?" Looking around, he noticed that everyone had already gone into the main building. "Hey! Guys! Wait up!" Running after them into the building, he smiled slightly. 'Maybe this won't be _so_ bad...'

* * *

After checking in, the bell rang and the teens fled different directions to their classrooms. Naruto looked at his schedule. 'Let's see... period one... Science!' He looked up and headed to the left. The second he got to the staircase, he ran up it in a flash and went to the left again to get to the enormous science lab. Entering the room, he looked around to see if there was anyone he knew: not one single person. 'I'm alone! My very first period on my very first day and I'm alone! How perfect is that?' He growled sarcastically.

Sitting down, he managed to snag a seat in the very back of the room where, hopefully, no one would notice him. Burying his head in his arms, he sighed long and loud. Hearing a noise, he looked up to see a pack of girls staring at him from the other side of the classroom. The freshman cocked his head and raised an eyebrow questioningly. They all giggled at this. Looking to his left, he noticed all the boys in the room had separated themselves from the girls and were staring at him, too. He hated people staring at him on the first day of school! Couldn't they wait till tomorrow? "Uuuugh!" He groaned aloud and buried his head in his arms once more. He could hear the girls giggling once more.

* * *

A few minutes later the teacher arrived in the classroom with a couple other people behind her carrying loads and loads of books. The teacher guided them to the front. The room suddenly got silent as the few followers dropped the piles of books on the front desk with a slam. The teacher dismissed them and walked to the front of the room. "Take your seats, freshman!" She hollered into the silent room. No one moved. "Well?" She persisted, impatiently. At this, everyone scrambled frantically to their seats. Naruto watched as a girl with long brown sat to his right and a girl with short black hair sat to his left. He suddenly noticed that all the girls had flocked to seats surrounding him! He just sat there and twitched slightly as they all turned to stare at him along with the boys at the front of the room, only, the boy's stares weren't as welcoming as the girls'. Naruto gulped and slid down in his chair, embarrassed.

"Enough!" The teacher called from the front. "Alright, class! You will now address me as Miss V, or V-sensei! Understood?" The class nodded silently at her booming voice. "You _will not _ask me or anyone what the V means. Understood?" The class looked at each other, exchanging weird glances. "_Understood_!" She raised her voice slightly and put a bit more emphasis on the word than before. The class sat up straight and nodded. "Excellent," Miss V smiled at them all in an eerie type way.

"Now... How many of you have studied experimental physics?" No one nodded or even dared to look at each other when Miss V's voice changed from deathly to sweet. "I see..." Her smile faded. "In this class, you will not only learn written physics thorouly, but you will also learn how to effectively create compounds and mixtures," She took her ruler and walked over to one freshman's desk. "Masuyo-san? Would you care to be sent down to the main building?" She asked ..er... yelled, slapping down her ruler on the desk, creating one of the loudest popping noises Naruto had ever heard.

"Holy Shi-!" Masuyo Makaya fell backwards off his chair and ended up staring at the ceiling on the floor. "Gawddammit..." He growled through clenched teeth, rubbing his hand over the back of his head angrily. Laughing was held in throughout the class.

"Hmph..." Naruto thought to himself. "If this was the academy, he would've had a kunai thrown at him at the least!" Naruto whispered to himself, still angry to be here.

"What was that, child?" Miss V walked over to Naruto's desk in a deathly manner. Naruto gulped and stared at her.

"Uh... nothing, Miss Q... er... X... er... uh... what was the letter again?" Naruto stuttered, bracing himself for an impact with the ruler.

"V..." She whispered in a tone of pure hatred, glaring down at the kyuubi, slapping the ruler in her hand threateningly. Naruto sat there, unmoving, and stared at her with wide eyes and a terrified look on his face.

'She's worse than Ibiki!' Naruto thought to himself, shivering.

"Now, class! I will not take any mishaps when it comes to mixing these delicate formula's," Miss V stated, solemnly. She picked up one of the many books that lay there on her desk. "When I call your name, you will come and take a book. You will state what number is printed on the book." In about fifteen minutes, that was done and she started back up with her 'the book' speech.

"You will take _the book_ with you everywhere you go. To class, at home, between classes, _everywhere_! I don't want to see _the book _leave your sight! If _anything _happens to _the book,_ you will be _severely punished_," To Naruto, it was official. She was the devil. He gulped and watched her strut across the front of the room, slapping that danged ruler in her hand over and over like a whip. "You will not even let _the book _leave your mind! You stop thinking about _the book_.." She stopped walking and turned to face them. "I will know," She glared down at the frightened faces of the freshmen.

'I hate the book...' Naruto thought, annoyedly. "Okay, and do we have to eat the book, too?" The kyuubi mused, crossing his arms.

"What... was that?" Miss V twitched slightly and walked over to Naruto's desk, grabbing the collar of his T-shirt, pulling him up nose to nose with her. "_No one.. back talks about the book_," She glared at him a little more before releasing him. "You have detention tonight. Be there, _or I will hunt you_," She growled before walking to the front of the classroom. The bell rang. "Damned bell... class dismissed!" She yelled and no one moved until she was out of the room. Then, everyone crowded around Naruto.

* * *

"Oh, man! That was great!" One of the boys yelled.

"You're so cool!" A girl squealed from his left.

"Will you go out with me?" Several girls cooed.

"Say, what's your name, huh?" One boy asked.

"Uzumaki! Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smiled up at them. He was enjoying the limelight for the first time in his life.

"Naruto-chan? Aww! That's such a cute name! Are those whiskers on your cheeks?" Several girls hugged him and several boys patted him on the back approvingly.

"Uh.. yeah!" Naruto laughed.

"Wow! Hey! What class do you have next?" At this question, everyone pulled out their schedules to see if they had the same class next.

"Uh... English, I think..." Naruto said, checking his schedule. Several groaned and several squealed.

"Can I walk you to class Naruto-chan? I have the same class... oh! My name's Akemi, by the way! Akasuru Akemi!" Akemi smiled. She stood slightly shorter than the fourteen year old Naruto and had soft brown hair down to a little below her shoulder's. Her eyes were a vibrant purple and her smile was bright and beautiful. That's where she got the name Akemi. (A/N: Akemi means bright and beautiful in Japanese.)

"Uh... sure, Akemi-chan..." Naruto smiled and got his things together, managing to take special care of 'the book'. Akemi squealed and walked along beside him.

* * *

When they arrived at English class, Naruto's smile brightened as he saw two familiar faces. One, he wasn't too fond of, but hey! Just having him there was good enough.

"Huh? Naruto!" Hinata squealed appreciatively and walked over to him, suddenly noticing Akemi.

"Oh! Naruto-chan? You have friends here?" Akemi smiled, hugging Naruto's arm. The kyuubi blushed as red as his fur.

"Uh... yeah, actually! I have... quite a few here... but I'm really sure I can call them all friends..." He smiled nervously. "Um... Akemi, this is Hinata! Hinata, Akemi," He pointed between the girls as he said their names. "Um.. Hinata-chan? Is there anyone else we know in this class?" The Hyuuga's eyes brightened with a slight nervous smile.

"Yes...um... Shikamaru-san's here!" She said, pointing back to Nara, who was resting in a chair boredly in a corner of the classroom. Naruto's smile faded. "Oh... him..." he said in a flat tone. Hinata noticed.

"Um... but, I'm here too!" Hinata flushed a vibrant pink as her voice faded slightly with her words.

"Yeah. That's great! At least I know you guys are still at this school and haven't ditched me..." Naruto said and walked past. 'What's with her...?' Naruto thought, Akemi still by his side.

He took a seat at the front of the room this time and Akemi sat down next to him. Hinata sat on the opposite side.

* * *

"What a drag... I'm suck in here for a whole class with a Hyuuga and a kitsune...? Damn..." Shikamaru sounded from the back of the room, boredly. Naruto turned.

"It's not like I want to be with you for a whole class either!" Naruto yelled then turned around again, folding his arms aggravatedly. Akemi and Hinata had cheered him up from getting that prior detention, but Nara just pushed a button that made Naruto aggravated and ignorant once more.

"Naruto..." Hinata said quietly. "Are you alright...?" She asked.

"Hm? Yeah, fine," The kyuubi muttered annoyedly. Akemi sighed playfully.

"He got a detention in first period!" She smiled. "Naruto-chan? Would it make you feel better if I got a detention for today too?" She looked hopefully at her new-found love.

"Hn?" Naruto squinted at her for a second, then blushed. "Aw, Akemi, you don't have to do that for me..." He laughed lightly. He suddenly noticed Hinata had an angry look on her face. "Uh... Hinata-chan? You okay?" He turned and questioned. When turning, Akemi stuck her tongue out at Hinata who looked up just in time to see it. Her byakugan twitched slightly at the ignorant female opposite Naruto. "Hinata-chan...?" Naruto looked questioningly at her.

"Oh! Um... I'm fine..." She said in a small voice.

* * *

"Yo, class! Listen up, kids!" A man around the age of 36 entered the room. He shouted at them in English and the class sat there puzzled. "That means, listen, in English! I'm guessing none of you have learned even a wisp of the English language, have ye?" He transitioned back to Japanese with ease. Standing up at the front of the room, he took a moment to take in the whole class. "Well..." he smiled to them all. "My name is Ichiro Hiroshi! You may address me as Hiroshi-sensei, or Mr. Ichiro if you prefer Western styles," He beamed down at them and nodded. "Alright then!"

"I already like Hiroshi-sensei more than Miss V!" Akemi whispered to Naruto with a silent giggle. Naruto smiled back at her.

'So true...' He thought to himself.

"Books? Who needs 'um!" He took an English text book and threw it in the trash. The freshmen gaped at him. "I say we learn by verbal lessons and, if you prefer, note taking! Anytime you need me to repeat something or write it on the board in Japanese, don't be afraid to ask!"

Naruto smiled. 'I'm going to like English class...' He thought to himself with pleasure.

"I'd also like to clarify that I do not believe in homework!" Hiroshi ripped up some random papers and threw them in the trash. "Nor do I believe in essays or book reports!" Now, everyone was really stunned. "I do believe, however in hard core learning. But, I will take it easy on you guys for the first month or so," Hiroshi finished.

"Now, for our first class, I will teach you one phrase. The phrase is 'My name is'. Do any of you know what that means?" Hiroshi looked around at the blank expressions. "Well, I'm guessing that's a no. Alright, 'My name is' or 'I am' translates to 'Watashi wa (name goes here) desu'." He smiled wrote the phrase 'My name is' on the board. "Okay, class! Get with a partner, or a group if you prefer, and start practicing this phrase! Any questions, just ask. Oh! And I will give you guys time at the end of the period to talk amongst yourselves if you finish early! Now, get to it!" The class spread out and a low roar of mispronounced English flowed throughout the room.

"I guess I'm with you guys... boy, what a drag..." Shikamaru welcomed himself into Naruto's group, consisting of himself, Hinata, and Akemi.

* * *

After about twenty or thirty minutes of practicing and talking, the class heard the sound that meant 'be gone'. Naruto took out his schedule, along with Shikamaru, Hinata, and Akemi.

"I have History..." Naruto said.

"Aw! Naruto-chaaaan! You have a different class than me!" Akemi cried and hugged the kyuubi.

"Um... I have Math next..." Hinata said quietly, trying to ignore Akemi with all her might.

"Good... At least I have a different class than you all..." Shikamaru smirked. "I've got physical education next... finally! A class I can sleep in!" Nara sighed, hoping they wouldn't have to do anything in P.E. that day.

"Hey, you four! Get to class! You're gonna be late for third period, ya know!" Hiroshi yelled at the four playfully. Acknowledging his statement, the four friends split in their different directions.

"Well... here goes..." Naruto gulped, hoping there would be another of the nin in the enlarged history classroom. Opening the door, he walked inside.

* * *

"Hmm..." Scanning the classroom, he saw many faces, but, unfortunately, none that he knew. Sighing sadly, he walked to the back of the classroom and sat in the furthest desk to the left. A few glanced at him as he sat down, but none paid more attention than that to him. He wished Sakura or Akemi was with him. Or maybe Sasuke...

"Off the desks, off the desks!" A small voice yelled from the front of the classroom. All looked up to see middle aged woman standing at the front with a sweet smile on her face. "For goodness sake, this is a history classroom, not a movie theater!" She said, as the freshmen took their seats.

'Well... she seems okay so far... but then again, you can never tell with these kind of teachers here! I'm just hoping she's nothing like Miss V!' Naruto exhaled slowly as his thoughts were interrupted by the woman's voice once more.

"Now! You will all be addressing me as Izumi-sensei. Clear?" She smiled at them all happily, her bright red lipstick sparkling. The class nodded in agreement. "Good... now! Japan's history... oh! So wonderful, the land of the rising sun is!" She sighed dreamily as she flung her arms out in emotion. "Ah! And if and any of you are taking drama, be prepared to have me as your sensei!" She chirped happily.

'She sure is annoyingly happy... wonder if it's just a phase...' Naruto thought.

"Books! Oh wonderful textbooks! Don't you all just love textbooks?" She squealed, hugging one of the books. If this was a movie, this is where the 'chirping cricket's' affect would come in. In other words, everyone stared at her in silence. "Um... okay! Well, I suppose not all teens just loooooooooooove their textbooks like I do, but..." She started to ramble on and on about how great everything was in life.

'She's a cracked nut...' Naruto sighed wearily and leaned on his fist as he gazed out the window, remembering life at the academy. It seemed like a dream to him now. It had been almost three months since he last saw the ninja academy or Kakashi or Tsunade or any of the other jounin and chuunin. The one thing he missed most was just being able to be there.

His head now felt quite heavy. "Nnnn..." Naruto buried his head lightly in his arms and drifted into sleep as Izumi-sensei droned on and on about the greatness of everything.

_

* * *

BBBRRRRRIIIIIIIIING!_

Naruto awoke to the sound of the next period bell. "Hn?" Looking up, he noticed Izumi had just stopped with her speech of wonderfulness.

"Oh, poo!" Izumi fidgeted and smiled once again. "Alrighty then! I suppose we'll have to continue tomorrow! On with you now, you wonderful youthful learning sponges!" She chirped happily once more.

Naruto picked up his backpack. 'Hmm... well, at least it's not to heavy yet... ha... I suppose I fell asleep there...Hehe..." Naruto smiled as he tried to pull out his schedule, but was stopped by Miss V.

"Uh... hey, there, Miss ... uh... Q?" Naruto still couldn't remember her name.. er... letter.

"It's _V_... and _YOU _stopped thinking about _the book_!" She glared, grabbing him by the necklace this time. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... the wha-... OH! Oh, yes... ahaha... the book! Right..." Naruto said, laughing nervously. 'Damn... how the hell'd she know that?' His right eye twitched slightly as he thought of Ibiki and their resemblance.

"Keep _the book _on your mind..." Miss V let him go and strutted off back to her classroom. And, to Naruto's great horror, the late bell rung.

"Aw, crap!" He dashed off, not trying to think about the devil women, as he now called her. He stopped. "Wait a minute! I'm a ninja, dammit!" He hit his head out of stupidity and used chakra to teleport up to the door that led into his next class.

Snagging the doorknob with his hand, he wrenched it open.

* * *

"You're late! Take a seat!" A woman's voice called from the front. Naruto looked around and noticed an open seat. He sat down, panting slightly.

'I shoulda seen 'er coming!' Naruto whined, referring to Miss V. 'Huh?' He looked to his left, catching a familiar face. "Shino! That you?" Naruto whispered to the boy sitting next to him. He wasn't wearing sunglasses and his hazel eyes looked towards Naruto. (A/N: . Shino looks hot without his glasses and that normal outfit!)

"Yeah, what of it, Uzumaki?" Shino turned back to the front and tried to ignore the kyuubi. Naruto smirked.

"Why dontcha have your usual specks on?" Naruto smirked. Shino turned with an agitated expression towards Naruto and was about to reply with a comeback, but was cut off by the teacher.

"Ahem!" She cleared her throat and was now standing right by the both of them. Naruto and Shino looked up and found her glaring down at them.

"Uh..." They both stared at her.

"Already late, Uzumaki, now talking? You're on my list, private," She glared at him. "As for you, Aburame-san, I expected better!" She then spoke to the both of them. "Outside, both of you!" She yelled angrily, pointing to the four buckets of water by the door. Both their eyes went wide as she strutted back to the front. Turning back to Shino, Naruto grinned sheepishly in a nervous way as the Aburame glared death-like at him. Naruto sighed as Shino got up and headed for the door. The kyuubi followed reluctantly.

* * *

After holding the pails full of water for over ten minutes in silence, Naruto spoke.

"Say, Shino... uh... sorry... ahaha..." Naruto laughed nervously, only to receive another glare from those piercing hazel eyes of his. At that, he shut up for a while. For another five minutes they stood in silence.

'Why the hell is he so at ease...!' Naruto thought, repetitively glancing towards Shino, who stood frontward with a scowl on his face. Without moving his head, the Aburame looked at Naruto with another glare. 'Eep!' Naruto suddenly stood straight and looked straight forward, not daring to check if Shino had looked away yet or not. 'Damn... he scares me... huh?' Looking down the halls, he noticed a familiar face heading in their direction.

"Naruto? Shino? Is that you two...?" A female's voice looked at them.

"Yeah..." Shino said, trying to ignore her.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto said, smiling and gradually turning red.

"In trouble already, Naruto? Heh. Figures!" Sakura laughed. "Oh! And I heard from Hinata that you have a detention from first period? Who'd you have? Miss V?" she joked.

Naruto nodded forcefully. Sakura stopped laughing.

"Oh..." She said, blinking surprisedly. Shino shivered slightly.

"I hate that woman..." He growled quietly. Without his glasses, you could actually see the emotion and hatred he usually couldn't show.

"Well... I haven't been to her class yet, but I've heard she's a real witch!" Sakura added.

"DON'T STOP THINKING ABOUT THE BOOK!" Shino and Naruto yelled in unison, surprising the poor female nin.

"Uh... a book...?" She cocked her head.

"No! _THE_ book! Not, _A_ book, _THE_ book!" Naruto cried.

"Uh..." Sakura backed up slowly. "Okay... well, I have three minutes left on this hall pass... and, I'm gonna use it well. I have Geography now... so, see ya!" Sakura said and walked past them in the direction of the geography room. Shino sighed.

"Well... Language Arts is almost over now... think we can in yet, Uzumaki?" Shino turned to Naruto.

"Oh! So this class is Language Arts class!" Naruto pointed out, stupidly. Shino sweatdropped.

"Uh... yeah," Shino looked at him.

"I dunno... I guess we could try to-" His words were cut off with the ringing of the bell to change classes.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'..." Shino mused, walking back into the classroom. Naruto followed suit.

* * *

Getting his backpack,Naruto heard a voice behind him.

"Uzumaki! Front and center!" The teacher called. She seemed to be used to military terms.

'Not good...' Naruto thought. "Yeah?" He asked when he reached the front.

"That's, 'yes _ma'am_' to you, private!" She yelled at Naruto, handing him a slip like the one Miss V had given him for detention.

"What's this...er, ma'am?" He added hastefully. She cocked an eyebrow, but let it go, nonetheless.

"It's a detention slip! Report to this classroom today at-"

"Woah! Wait... today?" Naruto questioned.

"That's right! Today!" She demanded. Naruto groaned.

"But.. I already have detention today!" He squealed.

"Well, then tomorrow! And don't be late!" She yelled.

"Uh.. ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Naruto put his hand next to his forehead and walked back to get his stuff. 'Damn... almost as mean as Miss V... wait a minute... if Miss V knew I wasn't thinking about the book... then...' Naruto's eyes went wide. 'Aw, shit...' He sighed, groaning.

* * *

"Alright... what class next...?" His eyes shot wide open with glee when he sawwhat the next class was. "RAMEN STAND, HERE I COME!" He shouted and dashed off to the outside lunch base.

* * *

After ordering twelve cups of different flavored ramen, he sat down at a table by himself, and started slurping happily.

"Hm?" He looked up, ramen noodles dangling from his mouth, just in time, to see a white dog with brown spots finish the last of his beef flavored bowl. "Hey!" He yelled, practically choking on the noodles. He swallowed, coughed, then tried to grab the pup, but rendered that useless as the dog did a back flip, nin style, off the table. Naruto stared at it as it sat there, panting happily. Suddenly, it dawned on him as his eyes narrowed.

"Akamaru!" Naruto said, pointing at the dog, which yipped at the sound of his name. "Ugh... Okay, so I know Kiba's here... but, where...?" He didn't have to look long.

"AKAMARU? WHERE ARE YOU!" Kiba rounded the corner to find Naruto glaring at his dog. "Hey! It's Naruto Uzumaki!" He smiled then frowned. "But, just what is he doing with my Akamaru?"

"I'm not doing anything with your precious puppy! He ate a whole friggin' bowl of MY beef ramen!" Naruto shouted, pointing his chopsticks towards the dog. Kiba took up Akamaru in his arms.

"Akamaru would never do that!" Kiba shouted, accusingly. Naruto was about to respond, but was interrupted for about the millionth time today.

"HELLO, NINJA COMRADS!" A boy's voice sounded from the roof. Kiba and Naruto both looked up to see Lee jumping off and landing beside the table. "It is I, the handsome devil of the hidden leaf village!" He said, striking a pose. Only, this time, he wasn't wearing spandex...

* * *

A/N: Hey! Okay... Naruto still has five periods to go, not including the current lunch block. I was going to include the rest of the periods in this chapter, but then I thought, if I made it too long, no one would read it... so, I've decided to split it into two chapters. And when I said, at the VERY beginning, that I'd explain everyone's outfits in 'their' chapters, I meant that each one of the twelve Konoha genin I have selected will have their own 'first day' (being one or two chapters long) Then, after that, I will combine their remaining days... so this will be a VERY long story and, for me, it will be VERY difficult to write. (It took me nearly two hours just to list out the character's schedules for school!) Neways... yeah. I'd really appreciate it if you review. Flames are welcomed and so are anonymous reviews! Arigato gozaimasu!

* * *

Here are their schedules: (I always have this open separately while I'm writing this story!) No, I have not included Akemi in all of the right spots yet!

PLEASE TELL ME IF I DID SOMETHING WRONG IN THESE SCHEDULES! (Like if someone needs to be with someone because they have the same period) It took me over two hours to do this and I got tired at the end, so please tell me if I messed up! Arigato!

**

* * *

.:Naruto's schedule:.**

1. Science- (Akemi)/Naruto

2. English- Hinata/Naruto/Shikamaru/(Akemi)

3. History

4. Language Arts- Shino/Naruto

5. Lunch Base- Lee/Naruto/Kiba

6. Geography- Sasuke/Naruto

7. Free Period- Everyone

8. Math- Naruto/(Akemi)

9. P.E.- Kiba/Naruto

10. Astrology- Hinata/Naruto

**

* * *

.:Sasuke's schedule:.**

1. History- Sakura/Sasuke

2. Math- Chouji/Sasuke

3. P.E.- Shikamaru/Sasuke

4. Lunch Base

5. English- Sakura/Sasuke

6. Geography- Naruto/Sasuke

7. Free Period- Everyone

8. Language Arts

9. Science- Lee/Sasuke/Hinata

10. Soccer- Sakura/Sasuke

**

* * *

.:Sakura's schedule:.**

1. History- Sakura/Sasuke

2. P.E.- Neji/Sakura/Ino

3. Language Arts- Lee/Sakura

4. Geography

5. English- Sakura/Sasuke

6. Lunch Base- Hinata/Sakura

7. Free Period- Everyone

8. Science- Ino/Sakura

9. Math- Shino/Sakura

10. Soccer- Sasuke/Sakura

**

* * *

.:Neji's schedule:.**

1. Math- Tenten/Neji

2. P.E.- Sakura/Neji/Ino

3. Geography-Tenten/Neji

4. English- Neji/Tenten

5. Science- Tenten/Neji

6. History- Ino/Neji

7. Free Period- Everyone

8. Lunch Base- Tenten/Neji/Shikamaru/Chouji

9. Language Arts- Tenten/Neji

10. Kendo- Tenten/Neji

**

* * *

.:Lee's schedule:.**

1. Geography- Shikamaru/Lee/Chouji

2. History- Tenten/Lee

3. Language Arts- Sakura/Lee

4. Math

5. Lunch Base- Naruto/Lee/Kiba

6. P.E. - Tenten/Lee

7. Free Period- Everyone

8. English

9. Science- Lee/Sasuke/Hinata

10. Tennis

**

* * *

.:Ino's schedule:.**

1. Language Arts- Hinata/Ino

2. P.E.- Neji/Ino/Sakura

3. Geography- Ino/Neji

4. Lunch Base- Sasuke/Ino

5. Math

6. History- Neji/Ino

7. Free Period- Everyone

8. Science- Sakura/Ino

9. English

10. Drama

**

* * *

.:Hinata's schedule:.**

1. Language Arts- Ino/Hinata

2. English- Naruto/Hinata/Shikamaru/(Akemi)

3. Math- Kiba/Hinata

4. History

5.Geography

6. Lunch Base- Sakura/Hinata

7. Free Period- Everyone

8. P.E

9. Science- Lee/Sasuke/Hinata

10. Astrology- Naruto/Hinata

**

* * *

.:Kiba's schedule:.**

1. English

2. Geography

3. Math- Hinata/Kiba

4. Science- Shikamaru/Kiba

5. Lunch Base- Naruto/Kiba/Lee

6. Language Arts

7. Free Period- Everyone

8. History

9. P.E.- Naruto/Kiba

10. Swimming

**

* * *

.:Shino's schedule:.**

1. P.E.

2. Science

3. English

4. Language Arts- Naruto/Shino

5. History

6. Lunch Base- Sakura/Hinata/Shino

7. Free Period- Everyone

8. Geography

9. Math- Sakura/Shino

10. Robotics

**

* * *

.:Tenten's schedule:.**

1. Math- Neji/Tenten

2. History- Lee/Tenten

3. Geography- Neji/Tenten

4. English- Neji/Tenten

5. Science- Neji/Tenten

6. P.E.- Tenten/Lee

7. Free Period- Everyone

8. Lunch Base- Neji/Tenten/Shikamaru/Chouji

9. Language Arts-Neji/Tenten

10. Kendo- Neji/Tenten

**

* * *

.:Shikamaru's schedule:.**

1. Geography- Lee/Shikamaru/Chouji

2. English- Naruto/Hinata/Shikamaru/(Akemi)

3. P.E.- Sasuke/Shikamaru

4. Science- Kiba/Shikamaru

5. Language Arts- Chouji/Shikamaru

6. Math

7. Free Period- Everyone

8. Lunch Base- Neji/Tenten/Shikamaru/Chouji

9. History- Chouji/Shikamaru

10. Spanish

**

* * *

.:Chouji's schedule:.**

1. Geography- Lee/Shikamaru/Chouji

2. Math- Sasuke/Chouji

3. Science

4. P.E.

5. Language Arts- Chouji/Shikamaru

6. English

7. Free Period- Everyone

8. Lunch Base- Shikamaru/Chouji/Neji/Tenten

9. History- Chouji/Shikamaru

10. Band


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto Continued

A/N: Okay... I've been planning some things out and I've decided I'm going to dedicate chapters to people and let you guys be the ones who decide which character's first day I should post next! Please review and tell me if you'd like to have a certain character's chapter dedicated to you! AND also tell me what character's first day will be next. Arigato! Enjoy... (And if you'd like Naruto's chapters dedicated to you, just say so and I can update that!)

A/N2: I just proofread my last chapter and noticed A LOT! of spelling and grammar errors... so, sorry about that! I'll try to do better this chapter! And... someday... I'll fix the first chapter...

A/N3: I noticed that I had over 200 hits on this story, but only four reviews... may I ask, WHY? (thank you to all who reviewed, though) I just BEG of you all to review! (Anonymous and flames are both welcomed with open arms:D )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**

* * *

.:Chapter Two- Naruto Uzumaki Continued:. **

"Lee! That you?" Kiba asked, clearly perplexed by Lee's new appearance. Akamaru barked with approval.

"Yup!" Lee said proudly.

"Wow... you look different!" Naruto exclaimed. 'Lee actually looks... _good_!'

"A lot," Kiba added. "Well... we have lunch together. Wanna snag a table and talk for a bit?"

"Of course, my compadres!" Lee smiled happily at the thought of having friends to share a meal with.

"Why not..." Naruto shrugged. 'It's bad enough I have to be at this school anyways.'

So, the three Konoha genin went back to the ramen stand. Naruto ordered three more cups of ramen. (Akamaru ate the rest of his prior ramen to his misfortune) Kiba and Lee ordered one cup of ramen for themselves and they all sat down at the far table towards a large oak tree.

"So, Naruto... have you had Miss V yet?" Kiba asked, shaking slightly. Naruto shook also.

"Y-yeah... scary, ne?" He thought suddenly about the book. 'Don't forget about the book, Naruto! Don't you DARE stop thinking about the book!' He told himself in his mind.

"Miss V?" Lee questioned.

"Trust me... you don't want to know her!" Kiba shouted.

"Yeah... that book..."

"THE book!" Kiba corrected, suddenly startling Akamaru, who skidded to the back of the table.

"_The _book?" Lee looked oddly towards the two other nin.

"Yeah... trust me, you never want to stop thinking about the book!" Naruto and Kiba said at the same time as they pulled out both of their 'the books'.

"Uh... do I even want to know?" Lee cocked an eyebrow at them.

"No..." The other two sighed.

"When do you have science?" Naruto asked. 'The deadly period of hell is what they should call it!' He thought, folding his arms.

"Um..." Lee pulled out his schedule and scanned it over. "Ninth period," He responded, folding it back up and putting it into his pocket once more.

"Beware of ninth period! That is Miss V's room and she is the devil herself!" Kiba stated, putting his index fingers atop his head like horns. "I've even trained Akamaru to growl every time he hears her voice!" He laughed.

'And that is why I call her the devil woman,' Naruto mused in his mind. And with that thought, the three nin finished up their ramen and passed the time to the bell in their own little ways.

* * *

"Meet up with you guys tomorrow at lunch?" Kiba asked, collecting Akamaru in his arms and starting to walk in the direction of the main room. 

"Yeah, sure," Naruto said. 'They're not exactly the two people I want to spend my whole lunch period with every day, but hey, if they're the only two I know in this period, then I guess I can put up with it.'

"Of course!" Lee struck a pose then took out his schedule. "Hold on! Just what class do you two have next?" Kiba and Naruto both followed suit with Lee and withdrew their own schedules.

"Study hall...or, as it says here, a free period," Kiba said, reading off his schedule.

"Yeah, me too!" Naruto said, surprisedly.

"Same here! We're together again my comrades!" Lee said, cry/smiling with sparkles around him. If Gai were here, they would've hugged.

'Greeeeat...'Naruto thought sarcastically. "Oh, great!" He laughed nervously. Kiba shrugged and they stuck together by the large oak tree. They talked the rest of the period until the bell rung.

* * *

"NAAAARRRRUUUUTTTTOOOOO-CCCHHHAAAAAAAAN!" A female's voice was heard as the given person tackled Naruto to the ground with hugs. 

"Oh, hey Akemi!" Naruto said, blushing slightly, but smiling nonetheless. 'Why does she always make a scene? It's really annoying, I mean, I appreciate her doing things like this, but it really doesn't help much.'

"Akemi?" Lee and Kiba both looked at them. Lee got sparkly-eyed as Kiba smirked down at the kyuubi.

"You sly dawg..." Kiba mused. Naruto blushed.

"Don't think like that!" Naruto shouted, blushing slightly once more. 'Dammit... why does he always have to embarrass me like this? He did the same thing at the academy!'

"Oh! Naruto-chan! Are these more of your friends?" Akemi smiled, as the two got up. She still clung to him like a leech.

"Yeah, uh... The fuzzy one holding the dog is Kiba. His dog's name is Akamaru, by the way. And the one with the beady eyes and the bowl cut is Lee," Naruto pointed at both of them as he said so. "And, guys. This is Akemi... who is going to stop clinging to me now..." He added, slightly pushing her away, but she held tight.

"No she's not!" Akemi smiled and just hugged tighter.

"Oi!" All four spun around at the sudden voice, only to see Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, and Hinata headed in their direction.

"Oooo!" Akemi cooed. "I've seen that one before!" She exclaimed, pointing to Hinata, who blushed and played with her index fingers shyly.

"Wow! You guys all have a free period, too?" Kiba looked at them.

"Look's like it..." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Yo! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted, suddenly a lot more jubilant. He had one of those stupid 'I'm gonna become Hokage' smiles on his face.

"Baka..." Sasuke glared in his direction. Naruto twitched slightly.

"WHAT WAS THAT, TEME!" The kyuubi shouted, pointing at Sasuke. 'I'm gonna clobber him and prove that I'm better!' He thought angrily, while putting images of Sasuke becoming a peasant in his mind. He smiled slightly at this. 'Perfect...'

"Narutooooo!" Sakura yelled angrily, strangling the poor kyuubi in a lock-hold type fashion. Akemi gasped.

"You violent girl!" She shouted, pushing a, now very annoyed, Sakura off of the innocent kyuubi.

"AND JUST WHO ARE YOU?" Sakura shouted, her inner Sakura pushing forward, daring to break free. Akemi got a smug look on her face.

"Aww... Naruto, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend," Akemi smirked in Sakura's direction. Naruto blushed.

"She... uh..." 'I wish she was my girlfriend...' Naruto blushed.

"I AM _NOT!" _Sakura shouted, now at a full boil.

"Oooo! Possessive!" Akemi laughed like a fox at the cherry blossom nin, who grabbed Akemi by the collar.

"Alright, girl! You're gonna tell me who you are and you're gonna tell me NOW!" Sakura shouted, shaking Akemi slightly.

"The name's Akemi! And you can't have my precious Naruto, even if I have to fight you for him, I'LL WIN!" She yelled, grabbing the helpless kyuubi by the arm and hugging him, and, to her pleasure, Sakura twitched slightly.

"Alright, you...!" She started to advance on Akemi with a fist raised, but was cut off by a voice from behind.

"Yo, forehead!" Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Shino were coming up behind them. Naruto's eyes lit up. He couldn't believe it! All twelve Konoha genin had the very same free period!

"Hey, guys!" Naruto beamed at them. 'This is great!...well, in some ways...' He thought, thinking of all the nin that he _didn't_ want around.

"Oh! Naruto-chan! More friends?" Akemi pushed away from Sakura, who was now fighting verbally with Ino. 'Ne? Akemi looks kinda depressed...' Naruto noticed.

"Uh... yeah! Okay! Can everyone line up?" Naruto said, trying to introduce everyone. The eleven genin just stared at him like he was insane. 'What are they staring at me for? I can't introduce them to Akemi-chan if I can't keep track of them! They're so weird sometimes!' "Well...?" Naruto persisted, impatiently. They all stayed as they were as the kyuubi crossed his arms annoyedly. "Fine! Okay... well, Akemi, I know you're not gonna remember everyone's name seeing as your meeting them for the first time, but you know Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee... and, well, you've fought with Sakura a bit... oh! She's the pink haired one, by the way. And the blonde one who was fighting with Sakura after you is Ino, then there's the other female with the brown hair, her name's Tenten. And the chubby one is Chouji and that's Neji, he's Hinata's cousin, and the one with the attitude problem is Uchiha-teme..." Naruto finished, glaring at Sasuke, who glared back.

"The names' Sasuke..." Sasuke growled through clenched teeth with a deathly tone matching his death glare. Naruto noticed Ino and Sakura were drooling over him once again.

'I don't get it! What does he have that I don't? It's just not fair! I always get picked on and he always get's praised, not to mention he's one of the main reasons for all my problems!' Naruto thought angrily and glared at Sasuke, who noticed, and smirked, knowing he was getting the better of the kyuubi.

"Well...?" Tenten said out of the blue and Naruto snapped out of his current 'death to Sasuke' thoughts.

"Uh... what?" He questioned, stupidly.

"What's her name? Aren't you gonna introduce us to her?"

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that! Guys, this is Akemi! She'll probably be hanging with us from now on, right, Akemi-chan?" Naruto smiled slightly at her, but then remembered his dedication to Sakura and blushed.

"Of course, Naruto-chan! Don't worry everyone! I'll get to know your name's soon enough!" She smiled at all of them happily. Little did they know, she'd be major trouble in the future days to come.

'She's cute... but Sakura's mine! I promised myself I wouldn't get sidetracked!' Naruto whimpered slightly.

"So? Whaddoyou wanna do, you guys? I mean, we have a whole period together..." Tenten shrugged at them.

"Gee... I dunno..." Ino replied along with Sakura. They both glared at each other angrily.

"What was that, forehead girl? Did I just hear you copy me?" Ino snapped.

"I believe it was you copying me, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled back.

"I take it they don't like each other?" Akemi stared at the bickering twosome. Shikamaru laughed sarcastically.

"They're so bothersome... They used to be best friends, but now they're worst enemies... it's annoying as hell..." Shikamaru stared lazily towards them. Chouji leaned slightly on Shika's shoulder, munching on chips from the food court.

"Alright, you guys! Enough with the depressing factorials!" Tenten urged, suddenly smiling. "Now... what did you all chose for your last block elective?" She asked. At this everyone took out their schedules.

"I've got astrology..." Naruto said absently.

"Me too..." Hinata cooed, quietly. Akemi growled slightly at this.

"I'm taking cheerleading..." Akemi said, quietly in an annoyed whisper.

"They offer cheerleading in this school?" Naruto asked, not remembering it being an option. 'It's not like I care or anything, I'm just curious!' He thought.

"Yeah, well about that... they are starting a tester class and asked a couple of us to fill in to see how it would go..." She responded, proud to be one of the few.

"Well, I know without looking, I'm definitely taking soccer!" Sakura smiled proudly.

"Ugh... great. I'll be on a team with you..." Sasuke groaned. Sakura perked up.

"Sa-Sasuke! You're taking soccer too?" Sakura exclaimed happily, then smirked towards Ino. "And what about you, Ino-pig?" Ino groaned with a long depressing sigh.

"I happen to be taking Drama..." She suddenly cheered up. "Being famous will be an awful bother..." She sighed dramatically. "I guess with all my fans, I won't be able to taunt you anymore, forehead! Oh well! I could always get 'my people' to taunt you for me," Ino's smirk increased tenfold as she laughed in a high pitched tone, which only made Sakura ready to kill someone. If this was a cartoon, steam would've been coming from every pore in her body and her eyes would've been boiling red.

"Ino-pig..." She growled with a death-like tone.

"I'm taking kendo..." Neji said in a lower tone than anyone else. He sighed.

"Oh! Me too!" Tenten piped up happily. "I guess we'll be partner's, then, ne? Neji-kun?"

"Sure..." Neji said, blushing ever so slightly. (so slightly, that no one could tell)

"Well, I'm doing tennis!" Lee sang happily, batting the air with an imaginary tennis racket.

"Tennis? You?" They all stared at him.

"What? It's a manly sport!" Lee replied, striking a pose. They all sweatdropped.

"I'm taking band..." Chouji said, swallowing a chip. "I'm really good at the tuba."

"I'm taking troublesome Spanish!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Spanish, Shika?" Hinata asked quietly. "You don't seem like the type..." Her voice faded off as she ended her sentence.

"Yeah, well, there were no other elective that seemed any easier than Spanish, so I thought I'd give it a try..." Nara said, lazily.

"I'm taking swimming! I chose that so Akamaru could participate too! Plus, have you guys seen that pool?" Kiba smiled to them all as Akamaru yipped happily in his arms, wagging his tail.

"Yeah... it's really big! And, do they even allow dogs in this school, Kiba-kun?" Tenten asked. Kiba smiled nervously.

"Well... I convinced the principle that he was my seeing eye dog..." He laughed slightly.

"Shino-kun... what're you taking...?" Hinata said, looking at Shino with a hopeful smile of encouragement.

"Hn?" Shino came out of his trance and his deep hazel eyes met her byakugan white eyes, causing her smile to fade. "Robotics..." He said, glaring at all of them lazily. Silence followed. How long? For about five minutes.

* * *

'He's so creepy...' Naruto stared awkwardly at the Aburame. 

"Uh... so... ahem..." Sakura cleared her throat, trying to break the prolonged silence.

"Y'know... I was really sad the academy was shut down just out of the blue like that... but I'm starting to like being here! I mean, of course, I'd rather be at the academy, but it's not as bad as I thought it'd be," Tenten smiled, helping Sakura with breaking up the silence.

"Academy...?" Akemi asked, confused. They all looked at her.

'Oh yeah... she's not a ninja...' They all thought in unison.

"Well... the academy was where all twelve of us to go to school for training..." Ino began.

"We're ninja, so we were all in different three-man cells, but we were in the same class when we were trying to become genin!" Lee said proudly.

"Ninja...? You mean, like...uh..." Akemi was thinking. The image of a person in a black one-piece outfit with only the eyes showing.

'I bet she's thinking of the stereotype...' Naruto thought, awkwardly.

"Well... anyways..." Tenten continued.

"Believe it or not... but I miss Gai-sensei..." Neji said randomly, sighing slightly. They all looked sadly at each other.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura looked to the side. Sasuke even looked a bit depressed. Tenten gulped then looked at them all.

"Oh... c'mon you guys! Don't think about the jounin right now! It'll only make you sad..." She said, suddenly getting depressed herself.

"I mainly miss training..." Neji continued slightly, ignoring her, then looked to the ground.

"Yeah..." They all agreed in unison.

'I _really _miss Kakashi...' Naruto whimpered slightly to himself. 'And Neji's right... I miss training too... wait a minute!' His eyes suddenly brightened with his new idea. 'If we all have the same free period together, then...' "Hey! Guys!" He smiled happily at all of them. They looked up and glared slightly at his jubilant attitude in this time of depressing discussion. The kyuubi ignored it, and brought up his idea anyways. "You know how we all have our free period together? Well, we don't have to miss training anymore! We can train ourselves! WE can be the jounin!" Naruto exclaimed. 'It's brilliant!' He thought, beaming happily at them all.

"Naruto..." Sasuke started. "That's... that's actually not such a bad idea..." Sasuke admitted, blushing slightly. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"We have the equipment... all we have to do is bring it to school..." Tenten said.

"And we have the knowledge," Lee continued.

"All we have to do is apply it, just like Kakashi-sensei said!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing slightly with happiness. At this, a buzz of excitement fled throughout the nin as they discussed everything from training materials to making a club out of it, specially made for seventh period.

'Wow! I never thought this idea would catch on so well!' Naruto thought smiling one of the biggest and most jubilant smiles he had ever smiled.

* * *

About five minutes later, every single genin was as happy. It was almost as if they were back at the academy. Awoken from their desire and chat, the bell rang and people around them started heading for the building. The nin were saddened at the sound of going back to class, but decided it'd be best just not to think about this until tomorrow, when they could look foreword to it. 

"See you guys tomorrow!" They all bid their farewells and went their separate ways to class. Naruto pulled out his schedule. 'Maybe I should'a memorized this thing.. oh well... what's next?'

"Naruto-chan! What class do you have next?" Akemi walked up beside him.

'Oh! It's Akemi!' "Um... math! What about you?" Naruto looked at her as she squealed delightfully. 'She must have math too...' He sighed.

"I have math, too! Wanna walk to class together?" She smiled up at him in a kitty-type fashion. How could he say no to that?

"Sure... I guess..." Naruto said, forcing a smile. He liked her, just not that way... (as a friend, not a girlfriend!) 'My heart is permanently reserved for my darling Sakura!' The blonde thought defensively.

"Great!" They started on their way to math class. After a couple seconds, Akemi spoke up again. "Um... Naruto-chan? Can I ask... er, admit something to you?" She asked.

'What? Admit! What does she mean by admit? Oh no... what if she says she likes me? I can't possibly just turn her down!' Naruto's mind went wild with all kinds of crazy ideas, until Akemi cleared her throat, trying to snag his attention back to reality. "Uh... sure!" He smiled nervously. 'Dammit, Naruto! What did ya do that for? Why didn't you just say no? It shouldn't be that hard! It's just two friggin letters!'

"Well... um..." Akemi blushed and looked to her feet.

'Oh no.. here it is...' Naruto braced himself for something that wasn't coming.

"You know how I said I knew some martial arts earlier?" She continued nervously. Naruto let out a HUGE sigh of relief and smiled happily towards her, making her even more nervous.

"Yeah! Why?" 'Damn, do I have luck or what?' Naruto thought happily.

"Well... I don't... I've never even been that athletic either... But, I'd still like to hang out with you guys... if that's okay..." Her words faded as she saw the math classroom door in their midst.

"Aw, Akemi-chan! That's alright! Don't worry, how about I give you after school lessons?" He offered. 'I know I really shouldn't be doing this, seeing as I can't even say no to the girl! Uh oh... if I can't even say no, how'm I gonna tell her when she's doin' somethin' wrong!' He thought, walking into the math classroom with her and taking a seat in the back.

"Really?" She exclaimed, her expression brightened.

"Yeah, but I have detention today and tomorrow... so I won't be available until Wednesday..." The blonde sighed, suddenly remembering how long this day was lasting and _would _last.

"Aw, Naruto-chan! That's okay! I'm so happy you're gonna give me lessons, though! I really appreciate it..." Akemi smiled one of those 'irresistibly cute' smiles some girls can accomplish effectively. Naruto's cheek's went bright red as he tried to remember where his heart lied.

'Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...' He repeated to himself, trying to put her image in his mind. 'You idiot! You like Sakura! You only met this girl this morning!' He yelled at himself inside his head. "Aha... yeah. No problem..." He laughed nervously and cocked a smile. He noticed Akemi was about to reply, but was cut off when the math teacher walked into the classroom. 'Phew! Saved by the teacher!' Naruto exhaled with relief.

* * *

"Alright class..." A lazy voice exclaimed from the back as a female around her forties advanced to her chair and flopped down in it. "This is math class... I'm Mrs. Kurokichi... and... you will all call me Kurokichi-sensei. That's about it... So..." She stared at them all. Her eyelids drooped lazily. "Well... whaddoyou all wanna do now... I've covered all the basics, and, frankly, I don't feel like teaching today... so, you all'll have to do without a lesson..." 

'Man... she's lazier than Shikamaru!' Naruto observed, making a mental note that he didn't have to pay attention during this class. 'Well, at least I like her more than Miss V...' He thought, shuddering slightly, thinking about the book and the dreaded detention with her this afternoon. He shook it off and suddenly was hit in the head with something that felt like crumbled up paper. "Ow..." He said, slightly looking around for the source. Looking to his right, he noticed Akemi was pointing to the paper ball now on the ground. "Ne?" He picked it up and uncrumbled it.

_

* * *

Naruto-chan, _

_What class do you have next? _

* * *

Naruto stared at it, then took out his schedule without making a noise. Looking at it, he noticed next period was physical education. He scribbled something on the paper: _

* * *

I have P.E. next. What about you? _

* * *

He then threw it back to her when Kurokichi wasn't looking. She caught it and read it quickly, currently writing furiously on the paper. She crumbled it up and threw the ball back to him. He caught it: _

* * *

Darn! I have language arts next! Sorry, Naruto-chan! I guess we'll have to leave each other! Other than extra curriculars, all our academic classes are finished for the day! This is our last class together today! (sob sob!) _

* * *

Naruto wrote back after reading it and replied: _

* * *

Yeah. Too bad, ne? Well, we still have tomorrow! And you can call me if you want to... here! I'll write my phone number below:P _

* * *

After writing his phone number below his note, he threw it to her. He glanced at her in time to see her read it and squeal silently. 'Man... what if she's one of those obsessive girls who calls you all the time...?' Naruto thought to himself worriedly after seeing her get all giddy at his reply. He looked at her and noticed she had changed pen colors from black to pink. _

* * *

Oh! That's great, Naruto-chan! I'll be sure to call you! Do your parents mind? _

* * *

Naruto stopped there. 'Parents?' How could he possibly tell her? He kept his pen levitated over the paper for a couple moments. 'What should I write...?' _

* * *

Okay. And yeah, you can call me whenever you want... I'm sure they wouldn't mind at all. _

* * *

'Well... that's truthful! I'm sure they wouldn't! If... they were still here...' He sighed sadly and passed the note back to her. He saw her smile and write something down. He grabbed it when she passed it back to him and opened it: _

* * *

Alright! Sounds good:D I hope we can maybe get together outside of school soon! Well, I guess we'd better stop passing notes! I could've sworn Kurockichi (sp?) just looked at me when I threw this to you last time! (lol) Don't pass this back! I'll talk to you after class! Akemi _

* * *

Looking at her signed signature for the last time, the kyuubi stuffed the note into his backpack nonchalantly, hoping nobody noticed. Looking around, it seemed as no one did. 

Now, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about his parents. At the academy, it was constantly on his mind, but now being in a public high school away from all Hokages, he had completely forgotten the existence of them. 'How could I have forgotten about them like that...?' Naruto was a bit worried now. Seriously! How could one forget about something he had been tracking to it's sources since the age of thirteen? He looked at the clock: five minutes till math ended. 'It's more like a discussion if you ask me...' The blonde mused in his mind. Akemi looked over, then, suddenly, started digging her backpack for something. Naruto looked over questioning at her. 'What's she doing?' She pulled out a blank sheet of paper and the pink pen again. She scribbled something down on it quickly and threw it at him. He caught it, surprisedly, and read it:

_

* * *

Naruto-chan... are you alright? _

* * *

The given blonde blinked at these written words. 'Alright?' _

* * *

Yeah... why? _

* * *

She sighed loudly at his reply and wrote something down: _

* * *

You seem depressed. _

* * *

Naruto stared at the last word. Depressed...? He thought about what to write for a moment, then scribbled a few words on the paper. _

* * *

No, I'm fine. _

* * *

Akemi stared at it after he passed it to her. She clenched the paper in her hands firmly and looked over at Naruto, with a concerned face on. She then placed her pen tip to the paper and wrote some words down: _

* * *

You're not fine! What's wrong? _

* * *

'Gawd... she's so persistent!' Naruto sighed, but wrote back nevertheless: _

* * *

Well... What would you say if I told you that I live alone currently? (Hypothetically, of course...) _

* * *

After passing it to her, it took her a full two minutes to just stop staring at it. Another minute, and the bell would surely ring. Finally, she wrote back: _

* * *

Is that a trick question...?__

* * *

_ Naruto slapped his forehead. 'Trick question?' He scribbled furiously fast on the paper._

* * *

No! It's just a question! Now, answer it! _

* * *

He passed it back to her. When she got she looked offended and shoved the note into her backpack, folding her arms and looking in the opposite direction than the kyuubi. Naruto sighed, realizing that must've sounded a bit mean on her end. He took out a piece of paper of his own and wrote two words on it: _

* * *

I'm sorry _

* * *

Akemi stared at these words as the bell rung and everyone around her got up. Neither of them moved.

* * *

"Did you really mean that...?" Akemi asked after a while, still staring at the near blank sheet of paper. 

"I guess..." Naruto replied. '_Did_ I mean that...?'

"No... not the 'I'm sorry'... I meant, were you really serious about that 'living alone' bit...?" She questioned, now looking up from the paper. Her gaze strayed to his eyes.

"Serious...?" Naruto reiterated. "Well... I..." Lucky for him, they were interrupted with Kurokichi-sensei's lazy voice.

"Hurry up and flee to your last class! Well... academic class, anyways..." She waved her hand at them, telling them to shoo. 'Well, ya don't need to tell me twice!' Naruto got to his feet and grabbed his backpack off the floor. Akemi stayed sitting. Naruto looked at her. Akemi looked at him. Silence fell between them.

* * *

The kyuubi knew the late bell would be ringing soon for their next class, so with one last longing gaze, he turned and fled to the halls. He could hear Akemi call his name once... maybe three times, but he didn't stop. Walking to the P.E. room, he sighed and slowed himself down a bit. 'Why am I running from her...? It shouldn't be that important! So what if I'm living alone? What does it matter to her?' He sighed once more and turned the knob to the P.E. room just as the late bell rang.

* * *

"Alright!" The coach blew his whistle and all the students lined up straight. Naruto walked wearily over to the line. He seemed to be in some sort of trance-like state. He wasn't noticing anything. 

"Psst! Naruto! _Naruto_!" A familiar voice entered his ears, but he ignored it, completely consumed by the thoughts of Akemi, the notes, and his parents. He gazed on at the floor.

"Psst! _Naruto_!" The voice sounded slightly more annoyed this time. "Oi!" The given person the voice belonged to started snapping his fingers in front of Naruto, who sighed angrily and looked up. It was Kiba.

"What?" Naruto growled angrily through clenched teeth as the coach took attendance. Kiba withdrew his body slowly.

"You just don't look that well... you alright?" He said, now talking instead of whispering. The blonde looked surprisedly at the furry one.

"What?" Naruto stared.

"Seriously! You walked in here and didn't even notice me yelling your name! Akamaru even bit your pant leg!" The kyuubi looked at his jeans and noticed they were slightly ripped at the bottom. He glared at that for a moment, then looked back to Kiba. It seemed that the whole world was pissing him off right now.

"Maybe I'm just not in the best of moods right now, Kiba..." Naruto said, going back to thinking about the Yondaime Hokage once more. 'I wish I had written proof he was my father...' He thought to himself, groaning slightly.

"Woah! Since when do you call me Kiba, ne?" He looked at the strange kyuubi.

"I don't know..." Naruto's voice was distant now. 'Just leave me alone...'

"Uh... you wanna go to the infirmary? I'll take ya over there if you're not feeling to well..." Kiba looked concernedly towards the blonde, who looked up alarmed.

"What? Infirmary? Uh.. no I'm fine, really!" Naruto said, permanently withdrawing his current thoughts from his mind and placing them in the back of his head for later pondering.

"Okay..." Kiba sounded unsure, but let Naruto be, nonetheless.

* * *

"Alright everyone!" The coachs' voice boomed over everyone else's. "Get changed and meet me back out here in five minutes, stat! Boys to the left, girls to the right!" The genders split, left and right, to their designated areas. Naruto and Kiba stuck together with Akamaru at their side. Entering the changing area's, the two nin (and dog) found a vacant open area towards the back by one particularly long row of blue lockers. They changed into their gym uniforms and headed back out before anyone else did. 

"Naruto... you sure you're alright?" Kiba asked, after not having talked for the past three minutes in the changing room. Naruto's face was quite red, but it wasn't from blushing, that's for sure.

'Woah... Kiba's voice sounds really muffled... what'd he say? Am I okay? Why, yes. I'm fine... I just need to sit down for a second...' Naruto thought to himself, feeling a little dizzy. He pretty much collapsed onto the seat.

"Naruto? I'm serious! You need to go to the infirmary, pronto!" Kiba demanded, now seeing a problem arising. "Naruto... can you hear me?" The poor little kyuubi was zoned out completely and wasn't hearing a word Kiba was saying.

'I feel really sleepy all ova sudden...' And with that thought, Naruto blacked out, falling forewords. Luckily, Kiba was there to catch him.

* * *

"Hn...?" Naruto awoke in the infirmary around thirty minutes later. As his vision cleared, he saw no sign of Kiba anywhere. "Ki...ba...?" He uttered. 'My voice sounds different... unhumanly, almost...' Looking up, he saw the nurse. 

"Ah! You're awake!" She exclaimed, smiling jubilantly down at him. "You may leave whenever you feel up to it," She finished. The blonde sat up and looked at her questioningly. "Oh, hun! You had a high fever and just pushed yourself too much. Nothing too serious."

"Oh... arigato..." He muttered and let out a sigh, relaxing slightly in the warm fluffy bed. The nurse started to walk away. "Oh! Wait a minute... um.. if it's not too much trouble, could you possibly tell me if ninth period ended yet...?" He stammered.

"Why, yes. It ended nearly ten minutes ago, dahlin'," She responded and walked off for good. The kyuubi lay in bed for another five minutes, thinking of everything he did not want to think about. Feeling slightly depressed he sat up and looked around him. 'I wish everything was back to the way it was...' He sighed, starting to feel the ever-so-slight urge to cry, thinking about the academy and Yondaime. Pushing the tears back, he sniffed lightly and got to his feet. Swallowing hard, he checked himself out of the clinic and walked down the empty halls to the astrology tower.

* * *

'Why is this happening to me...?' He thought, swallowing once more. 'Why am I even here...' He looked from side to side, seeing sudden flashes of memories run before him. He shook them off and continued on wearily. 

Once in front of the large oak door to the astrology tower, Naruto placed his hand gently upon the doorknob. 'I wonder if I should knock... they're already at least twenty minutes into class now...' Pushing the door open, the words of a female professor fill his ears.

"...and that is why- Oh! Uzumaki! Feeling better, darling?" She had an Irish accent. Naruto looked around at the faces of the students, who were all now turned back to stare at him. He noticed there were no desks, but merely enlarged pillows on the ground.

"Uh... yeah..." He said, his voice sounding small in the large room. The lights were out and on the ceiling was the image of the night sky and all the stars and constellations.

"Good! Then take a seat, there's one over there next to Hyuuga!" She piped happily then continued with her lesson.

'Oh yeah... I forgot all about that. Hinata said she was gonna have astrology classes with me,' The blonde thought and lugged his backpack over to the giant blue pillow next to Hinata. He sat down next to her.'Why does she always do that... that _thing _around me...?' He looked sideways at her. She was blushing wildly and playing with her index fingers, placing them together then apart, then repeat. "Um... hi, Hinata..." Naruto said, trying not to be so distant from her. She perked up and whispered back in a slightly shy voice.

* * *

"Um... Naruto-chan... I heard... you were sick and... well, are you alright? I talked to Kiba and he said that you just blacked out in P.E." She looked concernedly towards the kitsune, who was blushing. 

"I... I did...? All I remember is being in P.E. class and then waking up in a bed in the infirmary..."

'Woah... does that mean that Kiba carried me all the way there?' Naruto blushed slightly at this.

"Yes... are you alright?" Hinata looked towards the kitsune sadly.

"Yeah... fine... just a little perplexed, that's all..." He replied, looking back at the teacher, pretending to pay attention so he didn't have to talk to Hinata anymore. He was doing it again. He was thinking.

* * *

As their astrology teacher droned on and on and questioned were answered by students, Naruto continued to think about the academy. He just couldn't keep it off his mind now. He wondered if it would ever reopen. 'Probably not...' He thought, sadly. 'Boy... being on this pillow sure makes a guy wanna fall asleep. Not to mention, this whole dang room is pitch black with holographic stars plastered all over the roof.' His eyes began to feel slightly heavier. Nodding off slightly, he was awoken by the sound of a bell ringing from above. The room was light once more and the stars had disappeared. "Ne?" Naruto looked around him to see Hinata getting up. 

"Oh! Naruto-chan... I was just about to wake you... maybe you should get some rest tonight..." She cooed softly. Naruto got to his feet also.

"Uh... yeah. Thanks Hinata-chan..." And with that, the Hyuuga passed him by and he was left alone in the room. 'Lesse... what class next...? Oh! Wait! It's the end of this freakin' day! Thank the Lord!' Naruto cried happily. His jubilance was brought back to reality as the painful feeling of disappointment leapt to him. "Damn... I have detention with the devil woman..." He cursed mildly and walked as slowly as possible towards Miss V's room.

* * *

A/N: Phew! That was a long chappie! Yay! Well, I'm terribly sorry, but it seems that Naruto's first day will be lasting for three chapters... so make sure to tell me who I should write on next so I can update! I will try to update faster, but I need some time... Arigato gozaimasu! Ja ne! 

P.S. This is unedited yet, too... so sorry 'bout all the mistakes...


	3. Chapter 3: Uzumaki Finished

A/N: Well... Thank you for reviews. This will probably be a short chapter compared to the other two. (Sorry those were a bit lengthy...)

Disclaimer: Don't own it at all...

* * *

"Uzumaki! You are _late_!" Miss V's voice hissed at the kyuubi as he entered her room slowly. "And you stopped thinking about the book... AGAIN!" She yelled and literally grabbed him by the collar and yanked him over to a front row seat. "Alright. This is detention! Backpack down, eyes forward, hands folded, back straight, thoughts on the book!" She demanded as Naruto did each one as she said them. He watched as she took one of 'the books' from her desk. She pushed everything else off her desk and plastered the book to the board. "You will sit here for one hour and not let your eyes leave the book! You must think about the book... and if you don't, we'll stay here another hour..."

'Gee... she must have no life...' Naruto sighed.

"NO sighing! NO looking at the clock or watch, NO sneezing, NO coughing, NO sweating, NO twitching or fidgeting, NO talking, NO sound, NO movement..."

"Does that include blinking and breathing...?" The kyuubi asked out loud, in spite of himself. She eyed him eerily.

"Yes..." She hissed. Naruto gulped. "NO SOUND! NO MOVEMENT! One hour on the clock starting... now! I will be in the back. You will not move or look around or ask me ANYTHING!" She strutted to the back of the room and left Naruto to stare at le book.

He at first tried his hardest not to breath or blink, but soon realized, that was not possible, and silently did both.

'This is going to be the longest hour of my entire life...' He thought to himself.

"THE BOOK IS NOT ON YOUR MIND!" Miss V called from the back as the kyuubi mentally groaned.

'How the hell does she know?' He thought to himself, squinting in front of him. 'Well... I guess this won't be so bad... I could always think about the academy, or reminisce on the day today... or think of a way to apologize to Akemi-chan for running out on her like that... or I could ponder about my parents again... or I could.. wow! I can do a lot of things for not being able to do anything!' He smiled to himself.

"NO MOVEMENT!" Miss V called from the back.

'What the-...? How the hell is she doing that? Damn she's good...' Naruto looked to the side out the window without turning his head. He thought he saw something that looked awfully familiar outside the glass. He mentally shook it off as someone entered the door. He didn't dare look to see who it was, though. He knew Miss V would catch him if he did.

"Um... Miss V?" A female's voice sounded from the doorway. He knew that voice!

'What the hell is Akemi doing here...? I'm in detention, for Christ sake!'

"What is it?" Miss V answered.

"Um... It's about Uzumaki..." Akemi stammered. He could tell she was having a hard time talking to Miss V.

"What about the boy...? He's in detention at the moment, in case you hadn't noticed," Miss V stated. He could feel her hot glare on his back.

"Uh... well, you see. He was in the clinic today... and uh... well, the nurse sent me here to inform you that... uh... he shouldn't have to be in detention... and he, er... should be home resting..." Akemi stuttered through the whole sentence, stopping to gain courage every once and a while.

'Yes! Way to go, Akemi! I can't believe she's doing this... well, I hope it works...' He prayed. The kyuubi soon felt Miss V's glare intensify.

"Fine..." Miss V growled through clenched teeth. "Your free, Uzumaki. Detention has ended, now be gone from my sight, vermin..." She hissed in a deep and loathing tone. Naruto got up and bowed to her.

"Uh... thank you ma'am," He said, and hurried to Akemi's side. Whence outside the classroom and far down the empty halls, the kyuubi hollered for joy.

* * *

"YES! Oh, thank you so much Akemi! You have no idea how terrible it would'a been in there if I had to stay for a full hour! Ne?" He stopped and looked at her to see she wasn't happy at all. "Uh... Akemi-cha-"

"Don't you 'Akemi-chan' me, Uzumaki!" Akemi growled, tears in her eyes. Naruto was fully taken aback by this sudden outburst.

"Wha...? Akemi, what's wrong?"

"You don't just run out on a girl in the middle of a statement, you idiot!" She sobbed, hitting him slightly.

"Ne?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Oh, never mind! You wouldn't get it anyways!" She shouted.

'What's with her? Oh! I haven't apologized yet!' "Um... Akemi? I'm sorry... I really am... and if there's anything I can repay you with- huh?" He had just been hugged.

"I hate you..." She cried, hugging him.

'Okay... now she's really confusing me! Girls can be really messed up...' Naruto went swirly eyed as she suddenly started laughing.

"It's okay, you big dope!" She smiled up at him.

"Thanks... not only for that... but for getting me out of there. You're a real life saver!" He smiled at her too. She sighed.

"Well... it wasn't my idea to do that, y'know..." She said, looking to the side. Naruto cocked his head.

"Ne?"

"Actually... two strange men told me that you didn't deserve to be in there and to be treated like I treated you..."

"Strange men?" Naruto looked at her with a questioning expression. 'What is she talking about...?'

"Yes... one had brownish hair tied back in a pony tail and the other one had silver hair that stuck straight up..." Akemi explained, trying to remember. Naruto hit his forehead with a smile.

"Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei!" He laughed happily. "No way! Where are they?"

"They told me they'd be right outside. They said that they figured you want to know where they were. I didn't believe them when they said they knew you..." She admitted.

"C'mon! Let's go then!" Naruto said and rushed to the front of the school. Akemi followed up, slower than he, behind.

Whence to the main building, Naruto opened the doors to exit the school building only to find the jounin and the chuunin talking to each other outside.

* * *

"IRUKA-SENSEI! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled, happier than he had ever been in his entire life. He hadn't seen either of them for over three months now. He jumped out and hugged Iruka. Kakashi laughed as the chuunin blushed and hugged back happily. Akemi stood in the doorway.

"So, I suppose you pulled it off, then?" Kakashi asked, looking softly over to Akemi, who blushed wildly.

"Um... yeah! She bought every word of it!" She smiled.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei! She's so creepy! That woman... The book... THE TORTURE! Sensei, she's worse than Ibiki!" Naruto shouted, grabbing the copy nin. Kakashi put his hands on Naruto's, pushing him back slightly.

"Yes, yes. I've heard. I talked to Sasuke and Sakura already today... it seems the one thing they remembered both was that woman... Even Sasuke was a bit panicked when Sakura was describing her," Kakashi stated, thinking.

"Naruto... how'd you possibly manage to get into this much trouble in your very first class...?" Iruka asked, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"I don't know! All I did was backtalk about the book!" Naruto pouted. Akemi sighed loudly.

"Hello! Her whole friggin life revolves around her 'the book'! You're such an idiot, sometimes!" Akemi grumbled, trying not to look at Naruto.

"Well it's not my fault she's a total bitc-"

"Nothing's ever your fault, is it?" Akemi intervened. Kakashi and Iruka exchanged glances of 'oh boy... lover's quarrel'.

"Alright, you two. Cool it!" Kakashi held a struggling Naruto back. "Akemi, was it? You should be getting on home. I'm sure your parent's are wondering where you are..."

Akemi nodded. "But before I go..." She went over and slapped Naruto, leaving a red hand print across his cheek, and strutted off in an angry fashion.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? UUUUGH! WOMEN!" The kyuubi yelled, breaking from Kakashi's grasp and folding his arms in a pout-type fashion.

"Aw... Iruka-chan! It looks like Naruto's growing up, ne?" Kakashi joked, poking fun at the already annoyed kitsune. Iruka laughed as Naruto tried to tackle the copy nin unsuccessfully.

"Alright, you guys. How bout we go out for some ramen? I'm buying!" Kakashi said, now literally holding a flailing Naruto with one hand above the ground. The kyuubi immediately stopped struggling.

"RAMEN? YEEEEAH!"

"Sure. Wanna tell us all about your first day, Naruto?" Iruka added as the trio started to walk off towards Konoha.

"Right! Well, first there was Miss V, who you already know about, but lemme tell ya, first period was killer! All these girls started flocking around me! It was so weird, so I just sat there!"

Iruka and Kakashi laughed hysterically as Naruto stopped and looked confusedly at them.

"What? WHAT?" He cried, running to catch up with them. They continued to laugh at him the whole way to the ramen stand.

* * *

A/N: WOOHOO! NARUTO'S FIRST DAY IS OFFICIALLY COMPLETED! Yes... I'm so happy... (tear tear) Hehe... I'm so happy my beloved Hatake-sempai was in this chappie! (Sorry... I had to put him in there SOMEWHERE) Lol... Well... please tell me what character I should do next! Review please! (I beg of you all) Arigato! (This was a short chapter... that it was)

Ja ne!

P.S. If you can tell, I tried to cut down on the amount of 'added rulers' I put in here. (I love those things!) XD lol


	4. Chapter 4: Uchiha Sasuke

A/N: Arigato gozaimasu for all reviews! Well... here's Sasuke's chappie! (In other words, this is the same day that was in Naruto's chapter, but only it's starting all over again in a different persons view!) Warning: This chapter is slightly ooc of Sasuke... (sorry!) And, yes. All of you who hate Akemi? Guess what. I hate her too. (sigh)

Dedications: I dedicate this chapter Sono Sai! (Sasu/Saku is a fav. pair of mine also!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Akemi! She is mine! Rawr:k

* * *

Sasuke woke with a start as his felt his head collide with the side of his dresser. Nice way of starting your day...

"Agh... dammit!" Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and didn't even bother getting to his feet. He breathed cuss words as he leaned against his dresser, still sitting on his carpet. He rolled his head wearily to the left to look at his clock. Seeing what time it was, he groaned and reluctantly pulled himself to his feet. He had five minutes till he had to leave for school.

Opening his closet, he searched for an outfit till he finally picked out some loose khaki capris and a black short sleeved t-shirt. He slipped on a blue hooded jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the front. He reached for his hitai-ate, but stopped.

'Damn... what the hell'm I gonna do with my hair...?' He thought to himself as he withdrew his hand and sighed loudly. He put some ankle socks and sneakers on. He had two minutes left. He went to the mirror and looked in it, pulling his hair all different directions. His face twisted in different emotions as he tried to style his wanna-be bangs. He sighed angrily and aggravatedly as he let his raven/blueish hair fall down to it's normal position. 'Something's not right...' He said, frowning at his reflection.

Looking to his right, he saw a hair clip. 'No! No way an Uchiha is going to wear a butterfly hair clip! Stop thinking like that!' He told himself shaking the thought of himself with a sparkly butterfly hair clip up to the side of his hair. "I guess I'll leave it alone..." He told himself, now convinced there was no other style for his hair. Shrugging, he grabbed his empty backpack and grabbed his key.

Whence outside, he locked the door and turned, hoping to see no one he knew. Lucky for him, there was no one. He exhaled, relieved, and started walking in the direction of his new high school, thoughts flowing through his mind like a waterfall.

'What if I don't fit in there... well, I suppose I never really fit in at the academy, but still,' He didn't know why he was being self-conscious like this. It was so... so... Un-Sasuke-Ish! He growled and shook his head fiercely. "Oh my God... this is insane! Did I really hit my head that hard this morning? Ugh..." He yanked at his 'bangs' slightly annoyed at the position he was in.

"You okay, Sasuke?" A voice behind him said. He jumped at the voice, alarmed to hear another talking to him. Spinning around, he noticed his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here...?" He questioned. 'Well... it's not like he'd be teaching if the academy was shut down...' He mused in his mind.

"Ah, well, I was just taking Pakkun for a walk down to the academy... well, it's not really an academy any more, but oh well. I need to speak with Tsunade. Anyways... I saw you across the street looking a bit pale, not to mention your bleeding..." Kakashi said poking Sasuke in the head where he had hit it.

"Bleeding?" Sasuke felt the back of his head, his fingers feeling damp now. His eyes widened. "I'm... bleeding..." He said slowly with a slight smirk. Kakashi cocked his head.

"Sasuke... you aren't acting like yourself at all... I'm not liking what this school is doing to you..." Kakashi used a healing jutsu to seal Sasuke's wound without pain. "I mean... school hasn't even started yet, so I guess it's the time building up to it, eh?"

'Well, it was lucky to have someone with medical experience around, I suppose...' Sasuke thought, a bit grateful. "I'm fine..." He said aloud. 'If only that was true... feeling blood on myself felt good actually. It's been nearly four months since I've been in even a small fight! I haven't bled in quite a while...' He thought.

"You sure? Want me to walk you to school?" Kakashi said, looking a bit concerned. "I'm going in that direction anyways."

"Nani? Oh... okay..." Sasuke didn't really think much about having his teacher along for a short walk. In fact, he preferred it.

Sasuke walked along side the elder nin, deep in thoughts. He looked up at Kakashi.

"Sensei... why did they shut down the academy...?" He asked in an even tone of no emotion.

"Well... I'm not sure exactly. Lord Hokage said she didn't want the genin finding out, so she didn't tell any of the chuunin or the jounin. It bothers me a bit that she can't trust us," Kakashi said, clenching his hand tighter around Pakkun's leash. Sasuke looked at him in an unemotional way.

"You would've told all three of us even if she told you not to anyways. Wouldn't you have?" The young teen looked at the older nin, who looked sarcastically offended.

"Weeeell, maybe! But, that's beside the point!" The copy nin said, trying to avoid Sasuke's gaze. "Oh look! It's your campus! Good luck!" Kakashi said and literally pushed Sasuke onto the lawn.

"Hmph!" The Uchiha watched as his teacher ran off with Pakkun in the direction of Konohagakure's academy. He sighed, shaking his head lightly, and looked back to the school. His eyes widened.

He had never seen anything so big in his entire! fucking! life!

'Oh... my... God! I'll need a friggin' map to just find my way from one classroom to the next one down! This is insanely huge!' He gaped. 'Well... better now than later...' He thought, gulping, then heading to the main building. After signing in, he still noticed no other nin. 'Where is everyone...?' He pondered, not really caring at all, just curious to know.

The bell rang for first period as he sighed, giving up the fact that the others were really here. He looked at his schedule. 'History... hmm... damn. I hate history,' He thought aggravatedly and walked in the direction of the history classroom.

Walking into the history classroom, he noticed, to his surprise, there was, indeed, another nin he knew in the classroom. But, he wasn't pleased. "Oh no..." He said, staring at the Konoha nin he had just laid his eyes on.

* * *

A/N: Well... for you IDIOTS (like me) out there, if you wanna know who is in history class with the teme, then you can just look in chapter one at the schedules. It's not rocket science. AND! This chapter is EXTREMELY short. I wanted to take a break from my long chapters, but I promise you that there will ONLY be three chapters MAXIMUM for each character. I swear. And, well, I'll only update if you review. So, in conclusion... REVIEW, DAMMIT! (Please...?) 


End file.
